freaky as hell !
by Ffiongrace13
Summary: Claire and Eve are pregnant,Michael and Shane are happy but something goes wrong and the glass house residents end up in bits. first fanfic so be nice R&R pleas
1. chapter 1

**Freaky As Hell**

**Chapter One**

**Claire POV**

Claire and Eve looked up at each other realizing what was happening.

"Oh my god! We are both pregnant." I muttered to Eve.  
>"**, I didn't know vampires could even have babies. Oh my god,how am I going to break it to Michael, Claire" she said confused.<br>"I-I don't no what we are going to do,but we'll get through this together." I said nervously.  
>"We can break it to them tonight at dinner,ok? Don't back out."Eve said going back to her normal self.<p>

**Shane POV**

"Why are the girls acting so weird?" I questioned myself and Michael.  
>"There girl's, mate." He said as he put down the chili that I just made. "There always acting weird."<br>"Yeah, your right." I said back not convinced though.  
>"We've got something to tell you both." Eve murmured looking at Michael "Well, um, I'm pregnant, Michael. I'm so sorry! I know we're young and I didn't know this would happen." She spilled it all out.<br>"And you, Claire?" I questioned Claire.  
>"Well the thing is, Shane, we're both pregnant." She said shyly.<br>My face turned bright red. I didn't no what to say to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Eve POV**

Shane's door slammed as Claire's head fell into her hand's.  
>"Michael could you go talk to him." I tried to convince him to go after Shane.<br>"Why me? What have I done to get screamed at?" I heared Claire's gentle sobs.  
>"Why do I have to do it?" Michael questioned.<br>"Because we are both pregnant" I practically screamed at him, pointing to Claire as I said it.  
>"Ok, Ok" he muttered "I'll go." He got up and gracefully walked up the staires.<br>"I didn't know mood swings came this early." I heard him mutter to himself.  
>"I heard that!" I screamed back, he didn't reply.<p>

**Michael POV**

I slowly opened the door to see Shane sitting on his bed, sobbing into is hands.  
>"Man what's up? You should be happy about this." I sounded worn out.<br>"Why should I? I'm nineteen, Claire's eightteen and we're going to have a baby. What does that say about me?" He said looking up at me.  
>"Nothing, dude. You'll be a great dad and I'll help you, you know that."<br>"Yeah, right. You tell Claire that I have no money to get a new place. I mean look at my dad-" he stopped.  
>"Shane your not going anywhere. Besides your nothing like your dad and this baby will have the coolest uncle it could ever want."I smiled at Shane and he gave a hint of a smile back.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Claire POV**

Shane came down the stairs with Michael after him I just wanted to run away from my life.  
>"Eve can you take me to Myrnin's lab, I really want to get some new reading material."I said hoping she didn't have anything else to do.<br>"Um, ok. If we go now." She replied.

**Shane POV**

"Wait, I need to speak to you." I told Claire.  
>"I'm not in the mood for your ** attitude. This is your responsibility too, I didn't just make a baby by myself!" She bellowed.<br>"Fine, don't put up with me at all then, it's over between us!" I screamed as I ran for the door Claire screamed after me but all I heard was mumbling I was to upset to hear.

**Michael POV**

"I'm so happy for us Eve." I said to her with sincerity.  
>"Ok, I know it's early but name's?" She smiled the smile I love so much.<br>"Jumping the gun a bit, Eve"!I said confused that she would be thinking of names now.  
>"Yeah anyway name's" She said ignoring me.<br>"Ok" I dont have a clue what if she dosen't like the name's I like."Lilly Claire Glass and for a boy, umm, maybe Charley Shane Glass?" She looked so beautiful. She lent up and wraped her hand's around my neck and when her lips touched my lips I didn't want it to end but it did.  
>"What about you, Claire?" Eve asked. I was a little surprised that she could bring name's up at a time like this.<br>"I don't even know if I'm going to keep it yet." She said flatly. Eve quickly changed the subject.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Shane pov (Later that same night)  
>What am i doing with my life I should be down there with the girl i love and my unborn babe.<br>I got up and walked my little sorry ass in the direction of the bathroon.  
>I passed the crying sobes coming form Claire's room I opend the door slowly.<br>"Go away shane i know you don't want us" she put both hands on her stomach. I ran over to her and held her so tight.  
>"I do want you Claire more than you know and this little one" I put my hand on her belly and put my lips to her belly and gave it a gentle kiss she gave me her cute little book nerd giggle."I love this one more than anying and you might not understand that claire but I really do sorry about earlyer im just so scared about mucking up like my dad you know he didn't do the best job".<br>"Shane you are nothing like your dad and im so glad your dad rased you the way he did because i loveyou so much Shane Collin's and so will this babe"  
>"Iloveyou to claire" Claire pov I couldn't help but want him more than I ever had he sat there on my bed I just couldn't help myself I kissed his warm soft lips he kissed me back I pulled us both back he was lieing on top me just wanted to pull him closer.<br>"No" he said in shock realising i was trying to get his top off.  
>He pulled me up very gentily and pulled me in to his arm'.<p>eve pov<p>

The feeling inside me was unusaul I didn't know what to make of it.  
>"When's your first scan claire"<br>"um this afternoon at 3 is that ok shane I can reschedual she asked him nervously "No that's fantastic" an then he samiled at claire sarcasticly.  
>"When's your's eve this totaly weared me and my best friend are both pregnant and we live in the same house"<br>"haaa yeah I get what you mean and tomorrow at 9 but im going on my own michael's got work"  
>"I'm goign to reschedual to tomorrow morning me and shane will come with you"<br>"you really dont need to do thst claire ill be fine on my own"  
>I tryed to convince her and maybe myself a little two. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 **

**claire pov**

im so exsited for the scan i hope everythin is ok though i hate worring to myself but its my babe evan though i told eve i might not keep the babe i really didnt have a chocie i was going to keep i t i would never be able to kill it and never give it away so that was mmy only option wish i had wated though.  
>"Shane just tell me now if you want to leave you can you dont have to do this your only 19 i dont expect you to want a babe or be in a long term relationship but just tell me now if your planning to leave im a big girl i can hadle it".<br>"Clair what has brought this on of couse i didn't want a babe this yearly in my life and maybe i didn't want to have a long term relationship but i found you claire and you make me hole you make me feelk i am good and not a wast of time and my babe with have a dad that loves it to bits dont you worri about that claire and i will make mistaks but thats just me."  
>"im sorry it's just me worring about everything can i borrow your cell to call the hospital im going to change my appointment to tomorrow i dont think its fear that eve has to go on her own i think micheal should have taken the day off or just the hour to go see his babe".<p>

**Michael pov**

I really want to be there for eve tomorrow but I need the work it's the only thting that's keeping me like a normal person not a vamp I feel im helping someone when I teach music but eve need's me well i know she's a tuff cookie but I need to be there but it will be a seprice i thing she'll like that is i just show up.  
>"eve are you ok you look alittle pale" she really did but not in a good way "um yeah i think im ok just im so tired and there is a really bad smell can you smell it"<br>"no babe but it might just be the babe you know sort of like morning sickness maybe im not really sure but you look tired come sleep babe it's nothing that cant watie untill tomorrow".I pulled her in to my chest thinking about how she was feeling eve was asleep on my chest within 5 minuits i could smell her blood i had to get out of there i lifted eves hear and moved away as i got down the staires i couldn't help but run at vamp speed down to the blood bank it was almost dawn I had to be quick.  
>I grabbed the bag of the shelf i drag it so fast that I didn't reilise it was cold as i walked for the door the sun was in the sky i could leave but i need to go with eve. I walked to the desk where sat a lady with a smile on her face "hello ma'am do you have a doller i could borrow to use a phone pleas"<br>"yes i do" she handed me the doller i walked over to the pay phone i put the doller in and the number then after 2 ring a "hello who's this" the vocie asked "myrin it michael glass i need your help where is the nearset portal from the blood bank"  
>"arr yes the young michael glass claire's friend well there is a portal in the blood bank go to the toilet inbetween the girls and boys reach out there will be a door there think of were you need to go and you will go there"the phone went silent i walked quickly walked to the portal i opend the door and thought of the hospital<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

eve pov I woke suddinly shaking i felt around the bed I came up with nothing I pushed my self off the bed.  
>"Michael" I yelled down the staire but no reply I ran in to shane's room not thinking about what could be going on luckly they where only kissing thankgod.<br>"Eve have you ever heard of nocking befor entering" shane said and looked at claire "I have bloody better thing's to worry about that nocking on your damin door shane michael is missing and he hasn't taken his car were ever he's gone"  
>"he is a big boy eve he probily went to work early or something go get showerd and dresed we had the scanse in 45 miunits"<br>"yeah your right he is probely at wrok"  
>"yeah i am usully right"<br>"funny shane claire can i have that black top i lended you"  
>"yeah sure" she got up and she pased me the top she had practiclly moved in to shane's room witch would make sence.<br>I walked slowly back back to michael's room iv been staying there aalot lately i got dressed in jeans and a black top but i didn't want to bother pyut all my make-up on today.

shane pov I really didn't want to go to the scan because if I went then it would be really I would have to amitt I was a dad huu and I know im going to to be sceard and she is going to think i don't want them but I really do I just dont want to muck up.  
>" do you really need me to come claire"<br>"I new this was comming you don't have to come and you don't have to have us either" she sat up and looked at the door "ok well ill go get the car keys and ill waite for you and eve down stairs"  
>she gave me a serprised look and then a chicky smile "ok" she wispered i got up and walked out of the door but as i was about to walk down the stairs i heared a crying sob coming for michael's room i waled over to the half open door it was eve i walked in and gave her a hug she looked like she needed it.<br>"what was that for"  
>"aren't friend's aloud to give other friends a hug and anyway you looked like you needed it" her head went down and she smile drifted away "thank's no im ok I just wish michael was hear it's something we should be doing together not just me by my self"<br>" babe be brave we are with you and you are one step closer to loveing this little one" "thank's shane but im fine trully iv been waiting for this for a life time if you get that and im one step closser to the darling that iv loved for a thousand years so can we go all ready".  
>She got up and gave me a smile that adoring smile but not in that way more like she was happy for her big brother it was nice just what i needed to pull be though this crazy day!<p>

claire pov

I got off shane's bed and walked to see him at the bottem of the stairs looking up at me standing alone but were was eve.  
>"ready for the rest of our life's" he said I walked one step toward's him and took his hand in mine and took a deep breath "I'm was always ready when im with you" a smile reached both sides of his face.<br>"come on where going to be late and that would be bad" I tried to hurry hime up "ok ok we should EVE come on we need to go" "ok" she came running down the staires and pulled her long black coat off the stand "ready" we ran out of the door to the cacr evan though it was dawn we all got in shane in drivers seat eve call shot gun and took passenger seat so it left me in the back i didn't really didn't want to be i wanted shane to be right by me for me to be able to put my head on his chest and my worries to all away but that wasn't going to happen.  
>We got to the hostital in under 5 minuits shane gracefull gave me his hand and pulled me out of the car in to a hug we all walked in and checked in for our appointment's eve was first witch wasn't the best but she gave a dim smile and sat down in the waiting room when a soft "eve" came from down the hall it was michael <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7**

**Michael's pov **

She got up and looked at me the like she couldn't believe I was hear but I was and not going to leave now i wanted to tell her that but by the time i opened my mouth to speak she grabbed me and kissed me her lips were so sweet not like eve at all but it was really really good. As eve broke of the kiss the doctor called use in I was shitting my self eve grabbed my hand and then with the free hand reached out to claire and shane sitting there.  
>" come on you need to come in to you family and we need the sopport"<br>"are you sure eve me and shane can waite out hear this is something you and michael shout do together"  
>"don't mind me i want you there as much as eve" I grabbed eve and pulled her along claire and shane following the nurce opened the door in to a small little room with a bed and a scaning thing dont really know what to call it.<br>"eve honey" the nurce said " would you like to sit up on the bed" eve jumped up in exsitment I think " im going to put so cooled jell stuff on your belly now ok" eve nodded her hear and grabbed for my hand " don't ever leave me eve you the best thing i have ever had" she gave me a smile so inisant the eyes filling up with tears.  
>"And there's you babe" I moved my head so fast it looked so cute but then the smile went off the nurces face. "What's wrong" i screamed at her "oww nothing is wrong dears but it appeares that you are haveing twins" i felt me nees go from underneth me i hat to hold my self up on the side of the bed.<br>" eve are you ok sweety" "im better than ok michael we are having twins how amzing there will be three little people in the glass house now yaa" her laughter was the best thing i could hear right now.

**shane's pov **

Omg there having twins that is so nice but so glad that they are the ones having the twins not us but I will not be saying that out loud. A sweet vocie from across the room pulled me out of my day dream.  
>"Claire sweety your turn pop up on the bed for me" she did being ever so carefull " would you like us to go" eve mumered " no of cource not stay" claire chimed it was a long scan but we got thr print out of are one babe thank god and quickly left the room. "hey michael what are you going to do its still day light out how and your car is at home"<br>"you all go on a head i have to use the portals and there is one that gose straight to glass house". As we left michael behind and walked out in to the hot sun "shot gun" claire shouted I was happy claire rid in the front with me it was nice but eve wasnt to happy about it. We pulled up out side glass house 15 miniuts later and soon i turned off the car eve's door was already shuting she run up to the door me and claire both climing out of the car to follow her she unlocked the door with one big push eve was in it was only and few seconds later untill i was shutting the door behind us and slamming the dead bolt across. Michael was there like he said he has his arms aroung eve they were both lieing on the couch looking like the wanted to be aloun claire got the same idea and heled out her hand I took it and she led me to my bedroom our bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

claire pov

I sat on the bed thinking is is my room now ahh i never thought I would be one of thoughs poeple who have a kid when there 16 but im so glad it was with shane you know not like one of thoughs boys who nock you up and ditch youo when he finds out.  
>"what are you thinking abotu babe" " oww nothing so do you want to know the sex" I hat to lie to him i didn't like doing that but he would have well i dunno what he would of done .<br>"yeah I think that might be nice" he sounded so sweet happy aswell.  
>"well I was thinking you know I do a lot of that but for names i got Molly eve collins and well for a boy sam collins if you don't mind them"<br>"noo i love them but why " " well M for michael and jay just sort of went with it" witch was try He gave me a kiss gut a lightly but it ment so much you know shane kisses the sweer tast the smell shanes smell.  
>" so whens your next scan" he said trying to get of going any further " well in 2 weeks I think there was something in the sac and they wanted to keep a eye on it but it will also be my 3 month scan so we can find out the sex can waite then we can turn my old room in to a nurcery" a smile like up shanes face it made me so horny but I think that ok right hormones are all over the place .<p>

eve's pov I really wanted to believe this is all happing but my life has been so bad i just don't want to believe it and then wake up from a dream and not have any of it this is wear i want to stay with michael being preganant with our twins and just lieing hear in his arms not giving a stuff about the bloody vamps and just stay hear live my life this second over and over againg.  
>" whats wrong babe" he said conserned " nothing just i dont want anything to change you know i just dont want anything to go wrong"<br>"nothing is going to happen eve everything is perfect"  
>"well we are having twins soo 2 names for a boy's 2 names for girl's and well you never no we could have one of each"<br>" iv got 1 for a boy samuel shane glass becacuse i want hime to be as pure as sam eve you know"  
>" yeah babe its a lovely name well iv been throwing around somthing like sam joe shane glass and well grils name it think if there or it is a girl name it when we see her so she looks like her name if that make's any sense"<br>"yeah it dose whens your next scan so we can find out"  
>"in a week I think because im carrying twins they like to keep an eye on it" I snuggled back in to michaels chest evan though he was a vamp he felt warm not hot just warm with joy but then again it could have been me because im so excited for both of us ahh i laught out loud"<br>"are you going to let me in on the joke" michael smiled at me with the smile i love "it's nothing" we left it at that and i cuddled back in shane and claire didn't come back down but i feel asleep michael woke me up at about 11 i think he said and carried me up the stairs he tucked me in to my bed and then he was gone to thr blood bank i think but i was upset the had to go but i didn't want hime biting me while i was preagnant.  
> <p>


	9. Chapter 9

**chapter 9**

**2 week's later**

** shane's pov **

day of the scan grate we get to fing out what we are having at the beging i was shiting my self but now somthing has change in me I am really excited. "claire honey we need to get a mkove on the scan is in 25 minuts" "well i would hurry up if and of my bloody cloths fitted me shane it's ok for you you get a lovly child at the end but iv got to get fater and fater and give birth and if it was any like iv seen on tv you going to get it I tell you" it was really funny the way she said it but she came out of the bathroom this some jeans that just fitted.

"eve we are off we need you car" no answer..."ok then thanx" we went through thr front door locking it behind bhined us I opend the car and helped claire inside i went round to the driver side and got in.

"what do you want claire" I asked "I really want and girl and little daddys girl"  
>"yeah I would like a molly and a i don't really mind as long as the babe is heathly right and anyway eve is having a little boy and girl so i would like a boy 2 gils is just not going to be fun" we were silent all the way to the hospilat running later as per. We were just walking through the doors when the nurce called "claire danvers for the 2nd time" she didnt look impressed .<br>"we are hear" claire called walking to the little room.  
>"right claire this is your second scan so we will be able so see the sex would you like that" claire nodded her hear and lay down on the bed the nurce put the jelly on.<br>I grabbed claires hand i held it tight then all of a sudden i could hear our little childs hart beet I looked at the screan you could definutily tell it was a baby.  
>"Honey you are having a little girl" I smiled at claire but she didn't look to happy.<br>"um last time the other nurce said there was some problem with the sac is that ok whats happend to it" claire said getting up and looking at the nurce.  
>" yes well it seemes it was a blood clott that you body has broken down dear your all fine"<br>"Ok thanx" she grabbed my hand and pulled me slowly for the door.  
>"I told you it was going to be a little girl molly eve collins i like that"<p>

** claire pov**

I was happy that everything was ok and that we were having a little girl but im getting really pissed off with getting fatter but -then i feel so sorry for eve she looks like months pregnant aready but then again thats what having twins dose for you- and always being hungery and and i dont now i just hate being pregnant i love that me and shane and going to have a beutifull little girl at the end of it but why am i the one how has to go through all of this.  
>"shaine we know what the babe is now so should we go and start getting paint and stuff i got a bit of money in savigns and i need to by fat ass cloths so should we go back to glass house get money and go"<br>"yeah ok umm well when frank (my dad) died he left me like cash well alot of cash so what ever you want our babe can have"  
>"thanx shane" he started up the car and we drove back to glass house.<br>" iv got my card on me so do you want me to run in for you and get yours" he sounded so sweet you'no helpfull.  
>"yes pleas babe my backs herting so i would like that" it was less than 2 minuts befor shane was back we drove away from the glass house to the nerest hardwear store.<br>i got out of the car and walked slowly up the step joined by shane we both staired in to the stop through the galss this is going to take forever to dicied witch one.


	10. Chapter 10

**chapter 10**

** Michael pov**

I don't want to be doing this having kids cuz you no every kid thinks the world of his dad but then theres me a bloody vamp I want so much better for my childern and eve what if i snap one day and no one is there to stop me something bad could happen i would kill my self is something happened is it better now to leave and hope amiele will look after them all or do i saty and love but risk people getting hert.  
>Then eves loud vocie pulled me out of thinking and what the heak was i thinking of course i will stay and love them with all my heart " hey mike gess what" she said with so much inthuseasum "what babe" i said back she came in to the room with a big smile on her face and holding up and pair of jeans.<br>"my first pair of jeans i can't fit my fat ass in to yaa" she chuked the jeans and me.  
>" ok ok back up your happy about getting fat i mean fat in a beutifull way" " yes now people can see that im preagnant" she pulled up her top and you could see a small but a defined bump sticking out between her hips she slowly walked over to me i up my lips on her belly and gave it a kiss then said "hello there sammie joe shaine glass and my little girl who has not got a name but is going to have a big personality.<br>"like mee" eve chimed and walked away.  
>I need to go and see oliver and amiele evan though eve has got a pin saying nothing can come to harm her i want to no if that covers my kids and it better for there sake as much as mine because only a few months go this started happing but i am getting ever so angre but it's not in a bad way i mean when it comes to the one's i holed dear if some vamp thretens them or hert's them in anty kind of was shape or form well cut long story short bad thing have happend .<br>Well it won't kill if i don't go today but go when the babes start coming that might be the safest bet and i could get claire to put in a good word you no with ameile.

**Claire pov**

We stumbeled our way in to glass house with so maney bags shane like a proppa sweet heart caryed all the heavey things and left me with all the toys and teddies and stuff.  
>"hey all are home" and i never saw it comming eve jumped up so fast there could have been something burning her and dashed over to peek at the stuff we had bought "oo pleas can i see" she pleaded "no eve just because me and shane know we want to keep it a serprise so when the room is done you can look at that and gather it up but no peeking pleas eve we really wanna keep it a serprise ok" i don't no were that came from me nor shane wanted to keep it a serprise but it was as if the babe wanted to keep it a serprise that sounded really stupid but it was true i think.<br>me and shane plodded our way up the stairs evan though i was only 5 months preganant everything seemed so hard to do evan walking up the stairs i used to walk up and down with easy and more that twice a day that all i do now.  
>When i reached the top of the stairs shane held out his had and in that one moment it took to take his hand i thought i am so glad that my first time was with him that my frist child was with him but there was somthing missing i wanted to get married to him we had talked about it befor but that ended well with one of us storming out but that's what makes a family right 2 happy people married with beutiful childern i just can't see why we can't just get married.<br>"whats wrong with you claire you look upset about something" he asked as we walked in to my old room our new babes room but i didn't answer not wanting to argue with him i walked over to the window and looked out i don't ever want to say this but when the sun is at its lowest in the sky and the sky is going red morganville is beutifull if you get past the fact is run by vamps its beutifull.  
>"claire you know any problem you have you can tell me im always going to be hear for you you know that right" "yes shane i know that but my problem you can't help me with or should i say don't want to help me with" i so couldn't help it being 5 months pregnant i just cried i stood there and cried he flinched back in shock and his face looked upset. " just tell me claire i love you nothing will change that i can help make it better" " we have had this convo befor and it didn't end well ok" i shot back "claire honey we are having a kid together and you can't evan tell me what is worng i don't know were we can with this"<br>"shane its not that i want to gte married to you befor the babe is born but you don't want to be married to me who would im just a book worm with nothing to offer" he looked upset by that i didn't want him to be upset but if that's what it took to get him to understand i would willingly do that.I stormed out of the room in to eve's michael and eve where sitting on the bed.  
>"sorry do you mind if i sit in the chear over there i can't face him right now just need some time to thing wear this is going"<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**chapter 11**

**claire pov**

I sat there just looking out of the window i could feel michael and eve's eyes on me i just wanted to be alown no that was wrong i wanted my mom i didn't want my pearents to come back to morganville but i was not aloud to leave and i just wanted to see there faces hear there vocies just for them both to hug me tears dripped down my cheak i lefted my hand the tears rolled on to my hand.  
>I got up moving quickly grabbed a suitcase and shut the door to shanes room no longer mine because i had an idea my pearents still owned a founders house hear in morganville i would stay there for awhile just till i was over shane because in reality i loved him but i could not be with someone that didn't think we had a futer well getting married thats what couples do in the futer right.<br>I pulled all my clothes of the hangers i worked quickly getting all my persetions in to the suitcase it was good because i did not have that maney persestions. I ziped up the case i took a deep breath and opend the door michael eve and shane were all waiting for me.  
>"claire honey were are you going with all your stuff" he walked over to me and put his and on mine were it lay on the handel of the case.<br>"get out of my way shane i don't want to be around someone who dosen't want me or dosen't think we have a futer" i paused spinded my head to look at eve and michael they were shocked "sorry to chuck this on you both but would yoyu have all my stuff ready for aout 10 tomorrow pleas ill come pick it all up.  
>"sweetie if you think we are going to let you walk out htat door not know wear your going or one not taking you you'v got another think coming" eve said she smiled a little " well if you must all no im going to my perents" i said sharply i shouldn't have shane is the one im mad at not eve " who gave you permission to leave town" michael butted in "no one im going to there house the one a couple of blocks away looks like this house i belive you'v been in there befor" eve let out the biggest chuckel ever "ok then claire i will drop you there and help you ok im not going to not look after you ok"<br>"ok dad btu you really don't need to ill be fine" he grabbed my suitecase and with vamp speed he was gone he followed but really didn't want to be hear alon with shane.  
>"don't bother coming over ill text for when the next doctors appointment is ok" i blurted at shane " i wasn't gunna come over but i don't understand what i did wrong claire i loved you man i still do love you evan though your doing this to me i fell for you claire ... fuck me im never letting my feelings get a hold of me agian"<br>"shane i love you some much to your the father of my babe but you say you love but you won't marrie me is that it " tears streamed down my face and his i walked forword and kissed his lips and lifted his hand to my belly with the other hand i rubed against his cheak.  
>"i loveyou shane collins" i pulled away and walked down the stairs i couldn't look back x.<p>

**eve pov**

As claire walked slowly down the stairs tears dripped form her eyes i duuno why she was leaving but it must of been bad.  
>"fine then claire go walk away i don't give a shit i could get anyother girl like that" he clicked his fingers as he said the last bit.<br>"shut up you dick man what have you done now this shouldn't be happing your having a babe together"  
>"for the first time eve i don't no what iv done wrong she wont tell me but now i don't if someone can't love me for i am then well we are better of apart"<br>he turn and slamed his door you could hear him hitting somthing the wall most lightly.  
>we walked out the door we walked fastly to michael's vamp car claire got in the back i wanted to sit by michael yes but my friend needed me i climed in the back on the other side and slid next to her.<br>claire looked at me her eyes were big full of tears i flung my arms around her she snuggled her head in to my neck i didn't say anything when the tears rooled down my neck.  
>we pulled up out side the house claire lifted her head when the car stopped she wiped her eyes and opend the door michael was already lifting her sutiecase out of the car she went to grab it but mick said no and caried it for her he is shuch a sweete claire dug her hand in to her pocket and pulled oput a old looking key she opend the door and walked in she left the door open so we followed i closed and locked the door behine myself.<br>"soo what's going to happen now claire you said we would get through this together but your leaving me your leaveing all of us" i pleaded with her i knew that was wrong but i wasn't going to let my best friend go that easly.  
>"eve im not sure but one thing i do n=know is that ill always be hear for you no matter what. i dunno whats going to happen with me and shane this is just tempory or what" she lifted her hands up " but promis me you won't give my room away 'coz ill be back not sure when why but i will be ok and ill be round everyday it'll be like i never left i promis"<br>" you better be there everyday but i don't like leaving you hear in your state you know" i made a bigger round shape on my stomarch "what if something happends ill never forgive my self"  
>"eve ill be fine you on michael go just do one last thing for me"<br>"anything"  
>"make sure shane dosen't do anything stupid"<br>"yes ok" michael took hold of my hand and led me out of the door i didn't want to leave claire but if there was any chance of claire and shane getting back together befor the babe comes theyt need time apart and turend back to the door and waved calire waved back and shut the door.

**claire pov**

** 2 months later ...**

do i or don't i ring him?  
>me and shane have been doing ok lately he came round for the doctors and made sure i had everything i needed and no being pushing me you no to a disition about weather me and him should get back together or if i want to move back in to glass house witch i did want to move back to glass house it was lonly hear at night eve had stay one night it was fun having girl time and hanna droped in every day on her potroll to check up evan richard morrell called in he is a really nice man nothing like his little sister who was the bitch sent from hell to make like well hell.<br>shane had brought some cute little girl cloths over they looked so small really i was sitting on the sofa just looking and wondering how could somehting that small (the babe) make me so big i picked up the outfit it was really cute i was 7 months now and really sick of being preagnant wanting to get all the time just made me feel more huge than i was and i was pritty huge .  
>I got up about to walk to the kitchen when the door nocked who would be up this early i thought i was the only one who ever got up early in morganville i turned for the door picking a silver pointed stake witch to be faire so eve was really cute she made my one saying mom to be on nice thought i opend the door and stuck the stack out whoever it was jumped back a couple of steps but i pulled the stack back because it was shane what was shane doing hear.<br>"hi shane what are you doing bear i thought we agreed only if i had a problem or if it was somthing to do with the babe" "i know im sorry can i just come in for five miniuts at the tops" i opend the door and he walked in as he walked past i could smell his smell shanes smell the smell witch made me feel safe the smell i loved "what do you want then" i said as i walked in to the room where he was standing "claire its been 2 months, the worst 2 months of my life claire i want you so bad i want to be with you every day of my life" i couldn't believe that he felt the same way as i did but he got down on the floor i didn't understand what was happing untill he pulled out a little box "claire i never want you to leave my side again iv missed you soo claire danvers will you marry me." he stopped there and looked up at me what would i say "umm yeah of course i will shane i love you to so much"  
>"ok then we'll go pack your stuff and take you home to glass house"<br>"shane do we have to tonight can't you go get a night bag and stay hear wear we can be alone just for a night"  
>"ok you stay hear il go get a night bag and tell eve and michael the good news and ill be back" the smile on his face grew he ran out the door i couldn't help thinking that my life is perfict somthings going to go wrong.<p>

shane pov

i got in eves car im so happy i got my claire back and i got my little girl back and there going to come back to glass house and claire is going to love what i have done to the babes room i can't watie to tell eve and michael.  
>i started the car up and rolled down the car window and blew a kiss to claire who was wating at the door she gave one back and it went staright to my hart.<br>i pulled away for the curb and i went quick to the house to get my things not wanting to leave claire aloun for long when i got to glass house michael car wasn't out side i got out of eves car and locked it i ran up the 2 steps to the front door and opend it.  
>"hello eve you in" i put down her car keys in the little pot "yeah im in how did it go"<br>"we are back together " eve screamed a "yaa" there was a crash on the floor the silance till eve's crying screams came


	12. Chapter 12

**chapter 12**

**shane's pov **

ow my fucking god what was that i ran up the stairs two steps at a time i ran in to the twins room and there was eve just lieing there.  
>I ran over to her i put one of my hands underneth her head she lifted her hand the was blood i looked down and there was alot more wear that came from.<br>"shane help get an ambulance i think im lossing the babes" she cried i got out my phone and called 911

"hello i need a ambulance asap to glass house eve rosser has jiust fallen and she is heverly pregnant with twins"  
>"ok mate we will be there as soon as possible" then the phone line went dead i looked down at eve in to her eye's this couldn't be happing<p>

"eve babe girl its going to be ok"

"ring michael tell him whats happend pleas i want him"  
>how could i tell my best mate that he could looes his childern.<br>i must have left the door open because the parimedics came up and took eve out of my hands and started saying stuff to hert i wasn't sure what i picked my phone just from the floor and opend it i scrolled down to michaels number i so did not want to do this i pressed the call botten and said to myself hear goses

"hey shane whats up"

omg he sounded so happy and this is going to break him befor i answer they were moving eve she grabbed my arm and pulled me she was on a strecher

"umm somthis happend to eve and the babes not sure what we are getting in the ambulance now im with her man do me a favor pick up claire on the way to the hospital"  
>"yeah ok we'll be there aspa"<br>it was a short drive to the hospital but it feelt like the longets drive of my life eve didn't let go of my hand when we got to the hospital eve got rushed straight down to thearter they left me fine my own way to the wating room, when i got there claire and michael wear already there i grabed claire in to my arms and gave her a hug .

**hours past ...**

**eves pov**

when i woke all i could remeber is that i fell and i was loosing the twins i shook my head

"eve eve its ok babe we are all hear with you"

it was michael i looked around slowly there was claire and shane holding hand back together at last i was in the midel of my dream when the door opend i swurled my head it was the doctor and by the look on her face it wasn't good news

"eve michael iv got good new and very bad news"

i screamed out i couldn't help it michael and came to the top of my head and was smoothing my hair

" eve we managed to save your little boy by the girl was dead befor we could help her im very sorry we took her out in theater we can bring her in hear for you to name her and have some aloun time with would you like that"

"yes" i could bearly say the word michael hugged me we were both crying

"michael do you think it was because we didn't name her or we didn't give her enough love"

" no no eve it was ment to happen she let the brother live and that is the was we will remember her by and we will never let sammie forget her i promis"  
>the door went again and the doctor brung in a little cot with a sleeping babe in it i just cryed and i couldn't stop it seemed everyone in the room let out a tear ot two<p>

"eve do you want be and shane to watie out side"

"no don't be silly she needs to meet you"

the doctor handed me the colded babe and left the room she was the most beutifull babe i had ever seen evan thought she was dead she had a smile on her face i cryed evan more i lent a kiss on her head and michael did the same to me

"iv thought of a name for our beutifull girl"

"what eve

" " nevaeh because it is heaven spelt backwoods and it has a nice soft ring to it"  
>"its butifull babe i love it and so will sammie" i smiled at him and he smiled back it felt like all my problems went away when he did that<p>

"can i take a photo of her to show sammie when hes older and stuff it might be morbid but i would like that"  
>"babe its not morbid she is you little girl of course you want a photo to remind you of her"<p>

i tock the camra out of claire's hands and took a photo then handed it back but wears sammie did he come out with nevaeh or was he still inside me but then he kicked me

"wooooo"  
>"whats amatter eve" michael said sounding really worried<p>

"nothing babe just sammie kicking when i wondered if he was still in me or not but he is" michael kissed me on my head

"michael we need to get the funiral sorted befor sammie comes"  
>"ill be on it right away"<br>"eve do you want use to get the doctors to yanno with nevaeh" claire asked

" no i want her with me for abit michael will you stay"  
>"yeah eve of course ill stay" he sounded seprized that i asked<p>

"well me and shane will go to my house get my stuff because im coming back to glass house im not leaveing you like this with out your little sister" claire lent in and gave ma a kiss on my head

"thanx"  
>she grabbed shanes hand and pulled him out of the door.<p>

**claires pov**

omfg what just happend my best friend my sister more like a mom just lost her beutiful babe girl called nevaeh and that was a lush name two but how can eve be ok with wish she just looked so blank back there yeah there was a few teairs but nothing much i would be screaming if i lost mine and shanes little girl but then again nevaeh looked so peacefull just lieing there in her mothers arms so still not moving but she had the tinest smile on her face.  
>i let out a cry it hit me that i just lost a neci and my daughters best friend because that is what they were going to be there was ment to be 3 babes in glass house but there are now only going to be two well nevaeh will always be there in spirit.<br>I let out another cry but this time shane came over and held me and asked if i was ok.  
>"claire babe are you ok"<br>"yeah just that nevaeh just looked so peacfull lieing there and why did she die shane she hasn't evan lived and she hat to be taken away form all of us"  
>i grabbed shane and didn't let go but now there was not stopping the tears<p>

"i know darlin girl but somethings are just not ment to be but she has gone somewear good for specil little girls"

be both cried and hugged eachother befor leaving the hospital to get my stuf we got to my house and packed my things in silance we drove back to glass house and shane got my bags for me.  
>i opend the front door and took a deep breath shane came behind he and shut the door and dumped my bags "i no this is ment to be a really sad time and all but iv got something to show you so close your eyes"<br>i closed my eyes and grabbed his hand he let me up the stairs and stopped and then opend a door

"hope you like it so you can open your eyes now"  
>i did he had done up the babes room with painted flowers on the pink walls a cot was set up in the middel and a rocking chear but the window i just looked at him on able to speak and hugged him and there was in that second nothing that could hert me shane or our little girl.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

**chapter 13**

**2 weeks later**

**claire pov **

shanes turned around and grabbed my hand.  
>Unlike shane he was wearing a fitted suite with a tie he looked very dashing we both steped in to the church, yes because it was nevaeh funeral.<br>Shane was pulling me down the row at the front for familes and well there was a lot of people filling the church witch was weired becaue me, eve, shane and michael kept to are selfs alot.  
>the church was decorated in pink roses i looked infront of me just letting my mind wonder over things that have been happing and i notesed it her cofin my sisters babe girls cofin that upset me i cryed and i couldn't and wouldn't help but cry because this was a day two be sad.<br>Eve walked over and sat by my side michael came to sit by her shortly after, eve was hugging me and i liked that

"its ok claire don't cry she has gone to a good place" eve said aswell and rubbing my back

"eve how can you be ok why ain't you crying"  
>"because i promiss you claire she has gone to a good place a better one than morganville" she closed her eyes and just one tinie tear feel down her cheek michael came behined her and wiped it off what was amatter with eve why isant she crying she has lost her babe girl and all she could do was let out a tear.<br>everyone sat though the sevice quitaly but it was as if people were sceared to cry to let people know how they were feeling.  
>we berried her she had a beutifull gray stone that said Nevaeh claire glass loving daughter of eve glass and michael glass twin to sammie glass neice to claire colins and shane colins never heared but never forgotten me shane eve and michael got it to michael's vamp car and went home as we all one by one walked over the thresh hold we let out a sigh but eve broke down and ran crying to hers and michaels room i went to go after her but shane pulled me back in to a hugg we just stood there hugging and we were ok but then it hit us everythings not ok we walked up to our room and just lied there undressed on the bed under the covers i held my belly like if i let go then my babe would die aswell shane did the same thing and we snuggled togther perficktly and dremped the night away with eves gentil sobs in the background<p>

The next morning

it was like nothing had ever happend eve was back to her olds ways calling shane every name she could think of it was funny really but i didn't no why she was ok maybe it was just her way of getting over loosing her little girl.  
>I walked out of the bathroom and in to mine and shanes room no surprise he was lieing in bed "hey shane you wake" i called loudly<p>

"i am now" he paused the continued "morning beutiful" it made me go all week at the nees when he called me that

"iv got the last scan befor the babe it born today at 11 can you make it"

"yeah i can make it but theres a price" he sat up as he said it

"oww yeah what"

"a kiss right hear" he pointed to his lips by this point i was dressed and i turned to him and laughed i climed on to the bed i got on top of him and started kissing and thing could have and would have gone further but my phone rang myrnin i rooled over on to my back a reached for my phone i could tell that our little girl didn't like myrnin calling because she gave me the biggest kick ever and whiel my mind was on that me and shane really needed to get a name for the little one i flipped open my phone "what do you want"  
>"i need you at the lab"<br>"noo and befor you ask why 1) im on mertinity leave and 2) iv got a scan at 11 so no im not coming to the lab was that all you wanted"  
>"very well but hear me now you will not be having any more days off when you get back to full time work"<br>i just shut my phone off and went back to kissing shane.  
>"shane we need a name for our little girl" i pulled my top up so i could see my big belly me and shane started to rub it "iv got some ideas have you got any"<br>"yeah lets hear yours and mine you go first though"  
>" lilly eve collins now yours"<br>" umm well i was thinking rosie molly eve collins" i smiled

"oww babe you would have molly as her middle name and it a lovely name so sweet"  
>"yes i would have her middle name as molly because she ment so much to you but i wanted alyssa in there too" i paused " maybe rosie alyssa eve molly colins yeah i like that"<br>"or thanx babe i love you and the little one" he put this soft wet lips to my belly and kissed it i pulled his face up quickly he looked like he did something wrong he didn't i just wanted to kiss him so i pulled his face to mine and said

"i love you shane collins" and kissed him with so much passion and love i started to cry why the hell was i crying this was good i wiped my tears a laught so did shane.  
>he pulled me up off the bed and we walked hand in hand down to the kitchen eve was already there cooking something but what ever it was it smelt good i wanted some so i walked over to and diped my finger in to the liquid i put it in my mouth "hey that's mine" eve screamed and the laughted and i pulled a face that stuff was nasty i feelt something in my stomach telling me to get to the tolilet there was no time to run up stairs i ran straight out side and sicked my guts up on the side walk.<p>

**shane pov**

After getting claire cleaned up we headed to the hospital I sat down i the little plastic chears while claire went and singed in i hated this place because this i wear they took alyssa's burned body after they found it and i hat to go in and say good bye this it the place they told my to best friends that they had lost one of there twins and i just hope that there is no more bad news because i don't no if i can handel it any more claire and and sat my me she put her hand in my lap and looked in to my eyes i looked down at her hand she lent over and whisperd somthing in my ear "shane stop worrying everything is going to be ok" she said it as if it was true

"claire danvers pleas" the doctor called we both got up hand in hand and walked in to the little room

"um take a seat iv got something to tell you and it isn't good"


End file.
